


女高中生日记情侣特辑 Girls' dairy of couples

by backtosillend



Series: Girls’ diary [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin as a high school couples.





	女高中生日记情侣特辑 Girls' dairy of couples

女高中生日记 罗渽民李帝努篇  
*  
李帝努第一次穿裙子的那天，是照初中毕业照的时候。李帝努不喜欢穿裙子，嫌麻烦，之前一直是穿着和男孩子一样的制服短裤，但是升上高年级之后遇到了一个难缠的班主任，点名批评了李帝努好几回，还让他去教室后面罚站，说他“不成体统”。李帝努委屈极了，站在教室后面的时候眼泪不停地往下掉，罗渽民回了好几次头，还偷偷给他递纸巾。  
“就是讨厌……”李帝努一边哭一边跟罗渽民抱怨，“就是讨厌穿裙子……”  
他抓着罗渽民的手帕委委屈屈地擦眼泪，眼睛红了，鼻尖也红了，皮肤又白，像个粉扑扑的小雪人。他穿着男生一样的制服T恤，制服短裤，干净的球鞋和拉到小腿上的白袜子，罗渽民只觉得他可怜又可爱，不知道怎么安慰才好，“Jeno不要哭，”他慌慌张张用手指去接李帝努落下来的眼泪，“你穿什么都漂亮。”  
李帝努更不高兴了。他推了一下罗渽民的肩膀，“谁要你说这个！”他停了一下吸吸鼻子，又控制不住地扑到罗渽民怀里大哭起来，“不要裙子……不要裙子嘛！不要和渽民不一样！要和渽民一样！”  
罗渽民一点办法都没有，只能抱着他慢慢地哄。

拍毕业照的时候李帝努不得已进更衣室换了裙子，出来的时候走路都很别扭。他小小的，圆润的膝盖相互摩擦，细细的小腿像两根白生生的芦苇杆，很不自在地发着抖。  
他扯着裙子走到罗渽民面前，问他，“是不是很奇怪？”他眼睛眯起来，耳朵也红了，罗渽民涌起一阵把他拥在怀里，把一朵花藏起来不让任何人看见的冲动。  
“不会，”罗渽民走到他身后帮他整理好掖进去的衬衫，笑着说，“很漂亮，很适合你。”  
他们俩身高相仿，李帝努回头朝他笑，姿势像趴伏进他的肩窝里的一只温顺的鹿，“真的吗？”他笑得眼睛弯起来。  
*  
罗渽民没有错过李帝努人生里的任何一件事。他有一本本子是属于李帝努的，他在里面记下了李帝努最后一次尿床，第一次收到情人节巧克力，最近一次哭，第一次来生理期等等事情，他还会每隔一段时间记录李帝努的身体数据。这让他感觉很安心，是一种在培育和见证某种美丽的成就感。  
是他的李帝努，从头到脚都是属于他的。  
“Jeno长高了哦，”罗渽民在本子上写着，凑过去亲了李帝努一口。李帝努嚼着软糖站上体重秤，在罗渽民记录他的体重的时候说，“还想长得再高点，想和渽民一样。”  
罗渽民写完体重，放下笔，朝李帝努拍拍大腿示意他坐上来。  
李帝努把手里的软糖放下，坐到罗渽民腿上。罗渽民问，“不吃了吗？”  
李帝努说，“嗯，”一边乖乖地把背心掀起来露出肚子，“嚼多了下巴疼。”  
罗渽民被他逗笑，用卷尺开始量他的腰围，“我们Jeno……”他一边记着数字一边喃喃自语，“怎么这么可爱呢……”  
接着是下胸围，量完了之后罗渽民隔着背心在李帝努的胸部上摸来摸去找乳头的位置量上胸围。  
“不……不要乱摸啊！”  
李帝努慌慌张张地捉住他的手，挺起胸把乳头送到他手上，“在这里！你不要到处乱摸！”  
“啊啊，”罗渽民捏住他的乳头，很没诚意地道歉，“对不起，因为Jeno的胸太不明显了嘛。”  
卷尺环绕过他的胸部，抵住他的乳头，罗渽民把数据记录下来，发现李帝努一脸不开心地盯着他的本子看。  
“怎么了？”罗渽民问。  
李帝努说，“渽民喜欢大胸吗？”  
罗渽民把本子合上，纠正他，“不是哦，”他说得好像撒娇，动作也像撒娇，把头埋进李帝努的胸脯里扭来扭去，“是只喜欢Jeno的胸部。”  
李帝努揪住他的耳朵把他拉起来，说，“别骗人了。”  
“男生都喜欢大胸吧？我看过杂志的，”李帝努在身上比划着，“要胸这——么大，穿那样的比基尼……”他低头看看自己空荡荡的背心，有点沮丧。  
“不是的，不是的。”罗渽民又把脸凑过去，黏糊糊地说，“我不是那些男生。”  
他坏心眼地把手伸到李帝努背后，用力收紧背心让它贴在李帝努身上，那两颗被罗渽民捏过的乳头在布料下面猛地挺立出来。“Jeno的胸也很大呀！”罗渽民装模作样地感叹。  
“什么啊！”李帝努在他大腿上扭起来，试图拍掉他的手，“你赶快松手！”  
罗渽民的力气比他想象的要大，他圈住李帝努的腰，而李帝努像只被捕兽夹夹住的兔子，无处可逃。  
罗渽民低头含住李帝努一边乳头，李帝努惊讶地叫了一声，罗渽民又吐出李帝努的乳头，反倒先委屈地说，“Jeno不相信我喜欢吗？”  
被口水浸过的布料湿湿的，白色的背心恰好在乳头部分变得半透明，李帝努说，“不……不是啊……”他总是在罗渽民面前变得吞吞吐吐，他讨厌这样。  
罗渽民听了之后没有变开心，嘴巴反而扁下去，一副要哭出来的样子，“那Jeno是不喜欢我吗？”  
“不是啊不是啊！”李帝努飞快地否认，他搂住罗渽民的脖子，一着急又说不清楚话，“喜欢渽民……不是因为……”  
他从小就没有罗渽民伶牙俐齿，别人都说他呆，他也觉得自己呆，但是呆一点有什么关系？罗渽民会疼他，会对他好，分他糖吃，给他做饭。这样的话，一辈子不跟别人说话也可以啊，只要有罗渽民就行了，他只要罗渽民就够了。  
但罗渽民是不是这样呢？罗渽民是不是也觉得只需要有李帝努就够了？他不知道。他想要变成罗渽民会喜欢的样子，变成罗渽民会离不开的样子。  
李帝努憋了半天，不知道该说什么，最后趴在罗渽民耳朵旁边小声说，“我会努力喝牛奶的。”  
罗渽民瞪大眼睛，说，“什么？”  
李帝努吞了吞口水，解释说，“会努力让胸变大一点。”  
罗渽民觉得他一字一句说话的样子可爱极了，笑眯眯地说，“Jeno好努力，都是为了我吗？”  
李帝努点点头，“嗯。”  
李帝努长大得似乎要比罗渽民慢一点，在罗渽民已经学会融入成人社会时，李帝努显得还是那么稚嫩，赤裸，容易受伤害。  
明明外表看起来和同龄人一样，但只有罗渽民知道，李帝努还是个小孩子。李帝努一方面在渴求着长高，或者是要喝牛奶让胸部变大，另一方面，有一部分的内在却像在拉扯着他，不让他从童年里脱身。  
李帝努不期待长大。“因为我不是温蒂，”他说，“我是彼得潘啊。”  
所以即使他们同岁，他们互相是彼此的日历和记事薄，是对方成长的目击者，但是罗渽民依然感觉到李帝努好像被落下了，还有一部分的他留在童年。  
甚至连性欲都是这样的，李帝努还是一张白纸，他还没有展露需求。  
他穿着松垮的背心，上面印着褪了色的彩虹小马，和洗过太多次松紧带已经不听使唤的齐膝短裤，像个调皮的小男孩。他坐在罗渽民的大腿上，感受到有硬邦邦的东西抵着他的小腹。他尚且不明白是他的什么动作引发了这个后果，但还是像之前很多次那样问，“要我帮你吗，渽民？”  
罗渽民说，“可以吗？”  
李帝努用力点点头，“可以的。”是渽民的话，怎么都可以的。  
他伸手去摸到罗渽民的裤子纽扣，解开，想了一会儿之后从他的腿上滑下来，跪在他两腿之间。  
罗渽民没想到，要伸手把他拉起来，李帝努坚持说，“没关系，”他熟练地掏出罗渽民的阴茎，说，“我想要这样。”  
他不经常做这件事，所以显得有点生疏，紧张地用双手捧着，伸出舌头小心翼翼地去舔。味道不坏，因为罗渽民和他用的是同一个牌子的沐浴露。  
他现在的样子天真又性感，双臂夹紧胸脯，让小小的乳房挤出一点点沟壑来，耳朵尖红得滴血，眼睛也不敢睁开，舔罗渽民的样子像舔一根棒棒糖。  
罗渽民把手放在他后脑勺，诱哄他，“张开嘴，Jeno，张开嘴。”李帝努的嘴慢慢被填满，被顶住上颚让他有点呼吸困难，但他依然听话地尽力吞着。  
他有坚持健身，平时也会去游泳和打篮球，所以肺活量很好，让他能在半窒息的情况下吞进一大半。  
罗渽民很满意，他摸了摸李帝努的耳朵。他把李帝努养得很好，现在他是一头强壮的，温顺的雌兽了。  
在罗渽民的示意下，李帝努开始慢慢地摆动头部，舌头也试探地开始动着。“做得很好，”罗渽民夸奖，“Jeno好棒。”  
二十多分钟之后，李帝努的下巴酸痛得不行，口水顺着他的下巴滴下来，在他并拢跪着的大腿上聚成一滩，他受不了了地呜呜叫着，罗渽民才抽出来，抓着李帝努的手放在上面撸动了几下射了。  
李帝努累得不行，头晕目眩地趴在罗渽民的大腿上喘气，嘴巴都没力气合拢。罗渽民把他抱起来，伸手进他的嘴里玩他的舌头。  
“Jeno今天怎么这么乖啊？”罗渽民哄着他问。  
李帝努恹恹地看他一眼，没好意思说是因为看到隔壁班女生跟罗渽民表白，让他有点慌乱。  
“难道是想要了吗？嗯？”罗渽民问，然后把手伸进李帝努的裤子里，用他湿漉漉的沾着口水的手指确认。李帝努挪了挪屁股，没有反抗的意思。  
罗渽民仔细摸了一遍，有点伤心地说，“没有啊原来……”  
李帝努抬起手臂搂住罗渽民的脖子，把嘴唇凑上去，轻声说，“渽民再等等我好不好？我很快就长大了。”  
罗渽民扶住他的后脑勺，一边吻他一边问，“那是要等到什么时候呢？”  
李帝努恳求他，把自己的嘴唇和身体都紧贴上去送到他手里，“我会努力的。渽民，等我长大好不好？”


End file.
